DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The overall problem this proposal addresses is the rapid expansion of scientific literature which has made it impossible for biomedical research scientists to keep up with relevant research in their area of interest. We have been working on one such solution to this problem: structured databases of complex biomedical research data made available to the research community in forms which are both powerful and easy to use. Use of such databases will provide access to biomedical research results in a way much more efficient than browsing the conventional paper literature. This proposal addresses the application of this highly successful approach to the field of breast cancer. The present proposal is closely related to one of our efforts: the development of a relational database of Tumor Gene Information and the dissemination of this data as a searchable text file report via gopher. Support for extending this model to breast cancer will be applied to the problem of breast cancer as follows. First, more powerful tools will be developed for accessing this data. Initially, a World Wide Web-based front end to the relational form of the database will be generated. Because of the demonstrated demand for the information contained in the Tumor Gene database, tools made available will be used and their utility can be assessed.